Music & Lyrics
by Divinia Serit
Summary: Jumping on the musical oneshot bandwagon! Contains SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**1. Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.  
4. Do ten of these and then post them.**

**So this was totally fun! I'm exhausted so this will be the first 5 oneshots. I'll post part 2 later this week when I need another break! It definitely got me thinking and was a nice break from plot! I love jumping on bandwagons! **

**PART ONE**

**Wild at Heart- Gloriana**

He was lying in a field surrounded by trees. It was one month to the day, since he had killed Hardy and people had finally stopped talking about it. Lisbon had been watching him carefully. She never pushed, but just waited for him to make the first move. He didn't know if he was mad at her or if he should just kiss her. As time passed, he was leaning towards the second option.

Looking up at the moon above and the stars that were shining, he felt her presence near him. He knew she'd follow him eventually. She always did. She sat beside him silently. Time didn't matter. For that moment, he took comfort in her green eyes and lost himself with her.

_I ain't here to do anything half-way  
Don't give a damn what anyone might say  
I just wanna free fall for a while_

**Apologize- One Republic**

The shot echoed, and blue eyes met green as her gun clattered to the pavement. She hadn't even been able to draw it, when Hardy killed his own deputy and leveled the barrel at her. She saw Jane at that moment. He was shaking as he held a shotgun, frozen as his mouth opened and closed without making a sound. Her vision clouded and she heard raised voices. Someone called for a paramedic.

She watched as two cops tackled Hardy, knocking him to the ground as she felt her knees give out. The pain radiated through her body. He was there, grasping her hand, as she sunk to the sidewalk. She knew what he had done. She never thought he would go this far, but strangely she didn't hate him. The last words she heard were _I'm sorry_. It was too late.

_And you say sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid, it's too late too apologize, it's too late_

**First Time- Lifehouse**

She was beautiful. He always knew that he was attracted to her, but he had chalked it up to being without female company for so long. He wasn't sure he could actually love anyone else after his wife and child. It was easier to stay broken and not face the possibility that something would happen to her. He wasn't sure he could handle loosing someone a second time.

What he didn't count on was that he'd fall for her anyway-whether he told her or not. He'd still worry when she was in danger, only he wasn't able to comfort her, to love her. Maybe it was worth it after all, he thought as he stared at her closed office door. He smiled and stood up. It was time.

_We're both looking for something we've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken It's easier to hide_

_Looking at you, holding my breath,  
For once in my life, I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance, letting you inside_.

**Hazel Eyes- Kelly Clarkson**

She was tired of his stupid, childish behavior. He never seemed to realize his actions affected others. Who was she kidding? She was tired of being used and manipulated. It was a whirlwind being around him, and every day she lost another piece of herself. She thought he'd change. She thought she would be able to fix him. Hell, she actually trusted him, and he destroyed her with one action. She didn't know how much longer she could hold on to something she could never have.

"Turn in your badge, Jane."

_I told you everything; opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright for once in my life  
Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside_

**One Week- Bare-naked Ladies**

He loved making her angry. Her eyes glittered and she radiated energy. She made him feel so alive in those moments. He made it a point to do something unusual every week to get a reaction out of her, but lately he was wondering if he was losing his charm. She seemed to be getting used to his surprises, his unexpectedness. Last week, she just shook her head and returned to her office. Where's the fun in that?

He was sure the others were entertained with their silly arguments. In fact, he believed that Cho had started a betting pool with several other agents based on who would jump who first. He smiled at that thought, as the subject of his affections burst out of her office with a look that could kill.

"JANE!"

_It's been one week since you looked at me,  
cocked your head to the side and said: "I'm angry!"  
Five days since you laughed at me, saying:  
"Get that together, come back and see me."  
Three days since the living room.  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you.  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me,  
but it'll still be two days 'till I say I'm sorry._


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I didn't realize until I was almost done that my itunes was on a playlist when I hit shuffle. I present the musical version of the music challenge =)**** It was a nice break from my other stories! I think eventually I'll continue the 1****st**** drabble in this chapter (Fire) because I liked the idea. My other stories will be updated soon. I was at the lake without a computer for the past two days! Sorry and hope you enjoy!**

**Fire- Once More With Feeling (Buffy the Vampire Slayer Musical Episode)**

Cho studied his boss from the safety of his desk. She had locked herself in her office yet again after another grueling day on the scene. He was worried about her. They all were. Ever since _the day_ as the team referred to it, she threw herself into her work no matter what the cost to herself. She pushed herself up to the point of no return, and he knew one day she would slide right past it and would be lost from them forever. She didn't seem to care. She had become numb, a shell of her former self. There was no more sarcasm, no more laughter.

"What do we do?" Grace asked as she came up beside Cho. He turned to look at his two friends before his gaze rested on the empty couch.

"Well see it through. It's what we're always here to do," he said softly.

_Cause she is drawn to the fire_

_She will never learn_

_And she will walk through the fire_

_And let it burn_

_These endless days are finally ending in a blaze_

_And we are caught in the fire_

_The point of no return_

_So we will walk through the fire and let it burn_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Those You've Known- Spring Awakening**

Jane sat on the couch with his head in his hands. His mind was replaying the situations of all his previous clients- those he may have wronged. He had felt Grace's judging gaze at the pages of client records. He blamed himself. It was all his fault, and he had to do this alone. He was surprised when he smelled a faint mist of cinnamon float through the air. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see his boss standing in front of him with a concerned expression across her pretty face.

"It's not your fault, Jane," she said softly.

"And they say I'm the psychic," he said with a sad smile. He saw her smile slightly before she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on, you don't need to be alone tonight."

_Those you've pained_

_May carry that still with them_

_All the same,_

_They whisper: all's forgiven_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pirelli's Miracle Elixir- Sweeny Todd (Movie Soundtrack)**

"No."

"But Lisbon!"

"No."

"Aren't you going to let me explain," Jane was cut off as she slammed the door in his face. He turned around to find the other agents laughing at him. Even Cho was smirking. He sighed as he sat in front of her door. She'd come around eventually.

Three hours later, her door cracked open causing Jane to fall into her office. He opened his eyes to see Lisbon glaring at him.

"This better not be permanent or you're dead," she said as she stalked off running a hand through her pink streaked hair.

"Pink's really your color, Lisbon," he shouted after her. He ducked when a paperweight flew at his head.

_Try Pirelli's miracle elixir,_

_That's what did the trick sir_

_Was it quick sir? Did it tic sir,_

_Just like an elixir ought to do_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Out Tonight- Rent**

He never would have guessed she was a pool shark. Jane sat alone at a table watching the petite brunette win yet another game against another guy who thought he could sweet talk her. She'd play along while the guy ogled her ass in jeans so tight they should be a sin. Then, before the guy knew it, WHAM.

It was quite entertaining, and he enjoyed seeing this relaxed, carefree side of her. She winked as she caught his eye from across the bar as she sunk another ball in the corner pocket. He grinned before taking another sip of his drink. Minutes later she sauntered over to him, waving her hand for another beer. He enjoyed these reckless evenings. It was their little secret, where they could be anyone they wanted.

_So let's find a bar_

_So dark we forget who we are_

_And all the scars of the nevers and maybes die_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You Must Love Me- Evita**

Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane were oblivious. How was it that too people could be so stubborn and refuse to see what everyone else spotted months ago. It was an intricate dance. One would make a move that the other would counter. They hid behind regulations and fears each too afraid to lose the closest friend they'd had in years. It was as if everything would crash and burn if feelings were brought up. The other agents had a betting pool going on for when the two would finally admit to reciprocating feelings. It was amusing most of the time, but sometimes the team wondered what it would take for them to stop and realize what was in front of them. They hoped it wouldn't be too late.

_Deep in my heart I'm concealing_

_Words that I'm longing to say_

_Scared to confess what I'm feeling_

_Frightened you'll slip away_

_You must love me_


End file.
